The following documents appear to illustrate the state of the art:    U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,283;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,028;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,478    Pines and Wunderlich, J. Am. Chem. Soc., (1958), 80, 6001;    Eberhardt and Butte, J. Org. Chem. 29 2928, (1964), and Polymer Preprints, 13, 667, (1972);    A. L. Gatzke, J. Polymer Science, Part A-1, volume 7, pages 2281-2292, (1969);    Y. Tsukahara et al., Polymer Journal, Vol. 26, No. 9, pages 1013-1018 (1994); and    T. Mizuno et al., Macromolecules, 2005, 38, 4432-4437.
In the anionic polymerization of styrene, one mole of initiator is generally necessary to make one mole of polystyrene. Similarly, for making low molecular weight polymers and styrene oligomers, one mole of initiator per mole of oligomer or polymer is usually necessary. Thus, it would be a considerable economic advantage to produce many moles of polymer or oligomer (e.g., from about 2 to about 50) for each mole of initiator consumed. A need thus exists for an economical oligomerization process, likewise a low molecular weight polymerization process, that is capable of producing, under commercially-feasible conditions, oligomers or low molecular weight polymers that are well-suited for use in the preparation of effective oligomeric or low molecular weight polymeric flame retardants. This invention is deemed to make possible the fulfillment of this need, as well as making possible the production and isolation of distinct species of adducts which are themselves very useful as raw materials for the preparation by bromination of effective flame retardants.